Spider-Man and Green Goblin vs Sandman/Ryenom vs Venom
This is how Spider-Man, Green Goblin, and Tahu vs Sandman and Ryenom vs Venom goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet Spider-Man 3. see Mary Jane waking up looks down then screams. We see Spider-Man seeing Ryenom Spider-Man: Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Spider-Man. mask opens to reveal Ryan's face I can't let you save Mary alone. Twilight Sparkle: He can use the suit now. nods and shakes Ryan's hand Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Let me and you save Mary Jane Watson. mask covers his face Spider-Man: Mary Jane! sees Ryenom with Spider-Man Ryan F-Freeman: We are coming to save you! Mary Jane: Spider-Man! and Ryenom get to the webbing where the Taxi is then Ryenom senses someone Ryan F-Freeman: Spider sense is tingling. Venom... webs Ryan's foot Venom: Well, well. If it isn't Ryan and his friend the Spider. Ryan F-Freeman: Eddie Brock. Venom: You got the suit like me. mask uncovers to reveal Eddie Brock Spider-Man: Oh my gosh. Eddie. Ryan F-Freeman: I knew it. Eddie Brock: My Spider sense is tingling. Ryan F-Freeman: Ha ha. Very funny. Eddie Brock: If you know what I'm talking about. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. frees his foot and Eddie webs Spider-Man Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. You shoot webs like me and Spider-Man? nods Ryan F-Freeman: What are you planing? Eddie Brock: I plan to kill the spider friend of yours, Ryan. snarls as Eddie's mask covers his face into Venom Twilight Sparkle: Go get him, Ryenom. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. mask covers his face as Ryenom Vemon: roars grabs Venom and punches him is about to punch Ryenom but he dodges and both Ryenom and Spider-Man fall Mary Jane: Spider-Man! Twilight Sparkle: Ryenom! uses his webs to try and stop himself and Spider-Man from falling land on the sand Ryenom: I'm alive? Spider-Man: Yeah. mask uncovers to reveal Ryan notices the sand moving and sees a giant Sandman Ryan F-Freeman: Sandman? Well, Spider-Man. I guess it's life for me. One minute I've been bounded with the Symbiote, the next we face a giant sand villain. Spider-Man: You and me both, Ryan. What did Twilight call you? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryenom. mask covers his face as Ryenom shoots a web at Sandman swats Ryenom and Spider-Man goes to a gerder Ryan F-Freeman: Spider-Man! Wait for me! follows Spider-Man as Venom uses his webs to hold Spider-Man Ryenom: Spider-Man! starts hitting Ryenom and Spider-Man with his fist Crash Bandicoot: Oh no! Thomas: Ryan? Ryan looks at his communicator and see the news Reporter: This is a tragic day for the people of all ages, it could be the end of Spider-Man. News Man: And it could be the end of the unknown hero called Ryenom. spots a bomb land on Sandman Sandman: Huh? bomb beeps then explodes spots Harry Osborn as the Green Goblin with Tahu gasps and Ryenom cuts his webs holding Spider-Man Twilight Sparkle: Tahu! Tahu: Hey, Twilight! Ryan told me about the Symbiote so I can help Spider-Man. shoots a web at the hoverboard and grabs Spider-Man by the hand sighs in relief Ryan F-Freeman: Harry? You and Tahu handle Sandman, I'll handle Eddie. Harry Osborn: Ok, Ryan. web-zips and kicks Venom grabs Venom by the neck and his mask uncovers his face Ryan F-Freeman: You were right. I didn't understand the Symbiote before. But, I do now. punches Venom mask covers his face as Ryenom and he grabs a pipe Ryenom: Fore! the pipe and hits Venom on the head Venom: grunts is about to slam the Pipe at Venom but he hits the floor making a "Clang!" Sound Ryenom and Venom: scream Ryenom: Oh. Wait. the pipe away There we go. You think I am a Prime? Venom: Who cares?! Tahi uses his fire swords on Sandman's arm Crash Bandicoot: Wow. his Keyblade at Sandman's glass arm arm shatters into shards and Matau pulls out some bombs Matau T. Monkey: Here are some bombs for you! the bombs to Spider-Man uses his webs and throws the bombs onto Sandman and his twin watch as Matau's bombs beep and explodes and Sandman is defeated Crowd: Cheers sees Ryenom fighting Venom Twilight Sparkle: Look, Spider-Man. Ryan is fighting Venom. waves his hand and uses his webs to blind Venom web swings and Twilight flies to help Ryenom grabs Venom and throws him at a wall Ryenom: Twilight. mask uncovers his face to show Ryan's face I know I can find a girl to love after the battle. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan, the suit is perfect for you. But will you be bonded by it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I can hope Eddie is ok. Once I free him. nods and kisses Ryan rips the web off his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: So, Venom. Back for more? I know that the Symbiote is bonded with me. Venom: Yes, Ryenom. roars face covers and Ryenom fights Venom. Venom then fights Spider-Man Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts